


Observations

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Blair writes down some observations





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Observation changes

Writing in Blair's journal.

 

Waiting for any student to stop by during the posted hours. Like that will happen. Nothing much out there to make the students think they should be coming by. No paper's due this week, and the big test isn't for another two weeks. 

 

Next week will be busy.

 

So here I sit.

 

Alone.

 

In my so-called office.

 

After this I'll go home, start dinner and be ready for Jim to come home. Think he's working on paper work today, so that means he'll be griping a bit when he gets home about me not being there to ~help~ him.

 

I sometimes wonder what I got myself into when I signed up for being an observer. I mean I'm supposed to be watching Jim. Yet I'm in the thick of it. I know police procedure. I've provided turning point thinking on cases that have made Major Crimes a spot light in the precinct.

 

But I've lost the observance and become part of the situation. 

 

I know I'm supposed to be observing Jim. But I'm helping him, challenging him to use his senses beyond what he knows. So I'm partaking.

 

I'm his shaman. I'm his spiritual guide. I see things he can't see for he's not ready to see them.

 

So can I write this paper about Sentinels objectively? Doubt it. Can I write a paper about the thin blue line? Doubt that too. 

 

Guess I'll have to think about another topic in the next few weeks. I have a status meeting in three weeks and they won't be very happy with me.

 

Wonder what Jim will say when I tell him he'll be off the hook. I better start looking in creating funding for a position at the PD. I don't want to leave Jim or MC but, face it; Simon won't be able to keep me around if word gets around about my dissertation.

 

Life isn't easy. I know that. Been there and done that way too many times.

 

But, I think this is best. Gives me something I can defend. Guess I'll fire up the computer and see what I can find for grant money for a job at the PD. I think Simon will go for it. As long as it means that Jim can turn in his reports on time that people can understand ~and~ be the top dog of detectives still. I think he'll go for it.


End file.
